


rise and fucking shine, motherfucker!

by copperwings



Series: five word prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Undercover, yuri plisetsky in a dress and makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: The prompt was Yuuri&Yuri with "rise and fucking shine, motherfucker!"-In which they are detectives undercover.





	rise and fucking shine, motherfucker!

**Author's Note:**

> There was a [list of five word prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/post/162352314184/five-word-prompts) on tumblr. I'm gathering the prompts here from tumblr so they're easier to find.

“Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker!” Yuuri heard the words through his dream, and he wrinkled his forehead, struggling to wake up.

“Ugh,” he pulled the cover down to his waist in the heat of the motel room and turned on his back, blinking at the ceiling. “Good morning to you, too,” he said as Yuri’s face appeared in his field of vision and swam into focus.

Yuri glowered at him. “Here’s your glasses, old man. Now get up, we gotta get moving.” Yuri pushed Yuuri’s glasses in his general direction, and Yuuri groped around the bed blindly until he managed to grasp them. Once he got his glasses on, Yuuri sat up and tossed the covers aside.

The cheap motel room had smoke-stained walls and worn-out pieces of furniture, and the table between the TV and the couch was full of stuff. There were snack bags of chips, Yuri’s makeup brushes and his gun, all in sweet disorderly chaos across the sticky glass tabletop. Yuri was sitting on the couch in his dress with a small mirror aimed at his face, curling his eyelashes as Yuuri padded past him into the bathroom.

Yuuri put on his button-up shirt and attached his gun holsters before donning the suit jacket. He slicked his hair to the back and studied himself in the mirror.

“Do we need to go over the plan one more time?” Yuri shouted from the other room.

“No,” Yuuri shouted back. They had gone over it multiple times already. Busting the operation after being undercover for months was something that was planned carefully. There was no room for error.

Yuri appeared in the bathroom doorway, his face dolled up and his blond hair in a high bun. “Man, I’m so ready to stop pretending to be your brainless sex toy, _Mr. Yakuza_ ,” he grumbled, attaching fake earrings on his earlobes.

Yuuri poked his tongue out at his colleague through the mirror in a very unprofessional way, and Yuri laughed.

“Alright, detective Katsuki,” he said and his reflection winked at Yuuri. Yuri shoved the gun into its holster that he kept around his thigh under the dress. “Now, let’s go arrest some criminals.”


End file.
